1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of pictorial displays and methods therefor and, more particularly, is an apparatus and a method for displaying an illuminated image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display of an illuminated image is often desirable because illumination makes features of the image discernable when there is little ambient light. Additionally, the illumination attracts the attention of those in its vicinity.
When the image is carried in a medium such as an image transparency, the back of the transparency is usually illuminated to cause the illuminated image to appear to an observer located in front of the transparency. One way of illuminating the transparency includes providing a light box from which one or more fluorescent bulbs transmit light through a translucent material to the back of the transparency.
Another way of illuminating the transparency includes the use of a plurality of incandescent bulbs and mirrors at the back of the transparency. Alternatively, light from an incandescent bulb is transmitted directly to the front of the transparency.
Although apparatus for providing the above-described illumination is suitable for displaying an illuminated image of a size used for a wall hanging, they are too large for displaying an illuminated image of a reduced size that is suitable for placement on a desk, for example.
The apparatus disclosed in related U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,656 displays an illuminated image. One of the advantages offered in the related display apparatus is the use of a frosted or ground surface area. A ground surface area provides an effective increase in total surface area over that provided by a smooth surface, and, therefore, the ground surface area provides more light to illuminate an image coupled thereto. One of the primary goals in this art is to provide as much light as possible to the back of a transparency such that it may be more easily seen. To that end, an advance over the related display apparatus includes the use of a light intensifier coupled to the ground surface. The light intensifier comprises a translucent layer of diluted fluorescent paint applied to the ground surface. As fluorescent light passes through the fluorescent paint layer, the fluorescent particles therein become excited, thereby increasing the intensity of the light passing through the transparency.
There is no current display apparatus that combines the advantages of the related display apparatus with the advantages provided by the use of the light intensifier, therefore, there existed a need to provide such an improved apparatus and a method therefor.